


Unknown

by joneinyourarea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: four members are involved in a three car collision. nobody knows how or what happened, not even the driver, and if they do-the driver can't find out unless he does so himself





	1. intro

he lay unconscious on the cold, hard concrete; glass shards surrounding him and what little remained of a flipped over van litter the scene. the emts rush to save his three friends, gurneys slid into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

he comes to when they lift him onto his own gurney, screaming at the top of his lungs for his jeongin, his child. nobody listens to him because they think he's gone insane, but when the boy in the gurney next to him, silver hair tainted red with the droplets of blood slowly oozing out of the gash on his forehead, informs them that jeongin is one of the males in the other ambulance they begin to talk like the boy has some sense.

he picks up every subtle noise in the ambulance: the heart rate monitor, the sound of the car moving, jisungs steady breathing and quiet laughter, the emts talking amongst themselves, the radio saying that both males in the other ambulance are fine and will make it.

the last thing chan remembers before he falls unconscious again is wondering how on earth he got himself into this mess and what happened-

he knew he'd have some explaining to do when he woke up, if he woke up.


	2. i.

he forces his eyes open and immediately regrets his decision; the bleariness of his vision not stunting the brightness of the room. he gasps audibly, gaining the attention of the older male beside him. when his eyes focus he can see brown hair, black earrings and the most beautiful smile he could have ever seen in his life.

his first thought was that he was dead, he was the driver, he was the one put in the most danger, he had to have died. he can't be seeing this angel smiling down at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth as his smile remains a small fraction of what it should be. he gently rubs at his aching eyes, the boy quickly lacing both hands in his own.

'baby, you can't do that; it'll worsen the situation.'

'i-'

he comes to the realization that he is in fact in the hospital, the pet name bringing back his temporarily stolen memory. all of a sudden all the thoughts he had of woojin kept crashing back into his brain all at once, causing him to grab at his head and groan, his boyfriend looking down (concern etched on his face).

'where is everyone'

woojin smiles in relieve, sadness hidden behind his intense gaze.

'minho's next to jisung, literally, the doctor's said they had to pry minho out of jisung's arms'

chan gasps, wishing he'd thought of the idea first.

'seungmin's in jeongin's room ordering the nurses around and demanding the most care they could afford to give his 'precious baby boy''

there's a pause, a collective moment of tense silence before woojin speaks up.

'and changbin and hyunjin are babying felix and making sure everything's just peachy'

'well, how are they doing'

'i don't know chan'

'oh, i thought-'

'they stopped talking to me when i took your side. they say it's your fault that jisung, jeongin and felix are in the hospital. so naturally i took your side and they don't want to talk to me anymore either'

'oh'

woojin pecks his lips lightly, cupping his face and pulling away just as the nurse walked into the room to take chan's vitals. he curled up as close to woojin as he could be when the nurse said something that sent chills up his spine.

'oh? you're awake? i didn't think you'd make it-'


	3. ii.

chan feels woojin tense up, face contorting and his grip on chan's hand tightening.

 

'what did you just say?'

 

the nurse seems flustered, like he's let something spill he shouldn't have.

 

'oh, me? i said i didn't think you'd make it.'

 

chan looks at woojin, confusion evident.

 

'why would he say that?'

 

'chan, sweetie, you've been unconscious for two weeks'

 

'i've what'

 

the nurse quietly takes his vitals, making sure to double check every single one and then silently leaves the room as he tries not to disturb the tense pair. chan can hear a soft knock on the door and sees minhos head popping in, clearing his throat and motioning for woojin to step outside the room.

 

he nods, pecking woojin in the lips and letting the older follow minho. he realizes he has nothing fun to do so he switches on the tv and gets lost in the food network

 

//

 

woojin waits for chan to get immersed in whatever cooking show he’s watching (since when was he suddenly into cooking shows anyway) to step out of the hospital room.

 

when he steps out he’s met with minho, seungmin, hyunjin and changbin. they all look at woojin before apologizing and saying that they’ve been told the story, but woojin just looks at them confused.

 

‘what story’

 

‘you mean chan didn’t tell you what happened’

 

‘he could barely remember me’

 

‘oh my-‘

 

they send woojin pity glances with a last ‘let’s get chan to remember’ before walking back into their respective rooms.

 

woojin returns back to the room quietly, praying to the lord he can get the memory to come out of chan, but knowing the chances are unlikely.

 

he sighs one last time, did chan even remember how they met?


End file.
